Futuro Vano
by Alessia D. Cavallone
Summary: El futuro siempre parecer ser escrito por uno mismo. Pero ¿qué pasa cuando no es así? ¿como salir de aquella situación? Tsuna descubrirá que a veces aunque nuestras decisiones no siempre sean las mejores, las tomamos por una razón.


¡Buenas buenas!

Esto será un Two-Shot. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndolo.

 **P. D:** Hay una parte escrita donde está separado por un "/" eso significa que eso está ocurriendo al mismo tiempo.

 **+. +. +. +. +. +. +**

Él y sus guardianes estaban en la escuela, más específicamente en la azotea donde se escuchaba el alboroto de siempre.

Lambo había llegado quien sabe por qué y él y Gokudera habían empezado una pelea tonta como era costumbre. Y como de costumbre Gokudera le había pegado.

—No... Debo... Llorar... Buahh —sacó la bazuca tirándosela a Gokudera quién la mandó de un golpe al cielo.

—Tch, vaca estúpida.

—Ma ma Gokudera. Es un niño. No le pegues.

—Kufufu mi querida Chrome, no te juntes con ésta clase de gente.

—Por perturbar la paz de Namimori los morderé hasta la muerte.

—Será una pelea ¡EXTREMA!

—Ay no —dijo Tsuna viendo como la bazuca caía directamente hacia ellos echando chispas. El humo blanco inundó todo y empezó a toser.

—Arg tenía que ser culpa de ese idiota.

—¡Fuiste tú quien la pateo cabeza de pulpo!

—¿¡Qué dijiste cabeza de césped!?

—Basta chicos. Por favor tranquilicen se.

Cuando el humo se disipó pudieron ver que estaban en un edificio muy alto. Cerca de ellos estaban Romario, Ivan y otros dos hombres de Dino.

Ellos los miraron con curiosidad sin dejar la cara de preocupación y miedo que parecían tener desde hace rato.

—Hermanito... —escuchó decir.

Pudo ver un poco alejado de ellos a un Dino de al menos 25 años.

—¡Dino-san! —dijo preocupado al verlo tan cerca del borde del edificio.

—Me alegro de verte Tsuna. No es precisamente a quién esperaba, pero me alegra que estés aquí. El mundo funciona de una curiosa manera. ¿No lo crees? —dijo Dino soltando una suave risita.

—Eh... Sí.

—¿Sabes? Estamos justo en la ciudad donde nací.

—Entonces ¿estamos en Italia? Dino-san.

—Así es.

—¿Ha? ¿Porque la bazuca nos trajo aquí? Y no parece haber pasado 10 años. —dijo Gokudera reflexionando.

—Tal vez lo descubran más adelante. Por ahora... ¿No creen que es una magnífica vista?

—Y la podríamos apreciar mejor si viene aquí. Con nosotros, Jefe —mencionó Romario.

—Ay Romario. -Dino le mando una mirada triste.

Su intuición le decía que Dino no estaba ahí precisamente para admirar el paisaje. Y que si no se apuraba a hacer algo podría lamentarlo.

—Dino-san. Yo... —Empezó diciendo aún sin saber que tenía que hacer— Necesito decirte algo ¿Por qué no te...acercas?

—Puedes decirlo desde ahí. Además, lo siento. Pero, me gustaría seguir aquí un poco más.

Dino subió de un salto al borde provocando un mini-infarto en sus hombres y Tsuna. Empezó a caminar alrededor muy lentamente.

Hibari alistó sus tonfas, atento a cada movimiento del mayor. Tsuna sacó sus guantes y se los puso aún sin tomar la pastilla. El resto los miró curiosos, sin entender muy bien la situación. Mukuro se hacía una idea pero no intervendría.

Romario no pudiendo aguantar más se acercó con pasos rápidos hacia Dino. Pero no puso avanzar mucho pues Dino sacó una pistola y disparó a los pies de Romario quién retrocedió para evitarlos.

—Ni un pasó más, Romario. —dijo Dino con una mirada seria. Todavía con el arma apuntándole.

—J-jefe. Por favor —le dijo enviando una mirada suplicante.

—Piénselo bien. Hay mucha gente que depende de usted. —dijo Ivan.

—Ya tomé una decisión y creó que merece ser respetada.

—Y yo creo, que nosotros tenemos derecho a detenerte si estas cometiendo una estupidez —dijo Hibari sorprendiendo a más de uno. Incluido a su auto-proclamado —No es eso lo que dijiste que hace la "familia".

—Kyouya...

Dino quedó sin palabras. Sus ojos brillaron y unas lágrimas se acumularon sin bajar. Sus mejillas se encendieron de un suave tono rosa y desvío la mirada.

Y es que, eso era lo más cercano que Kyouya le diría a un "No quiero que mueras". Y se emocionó.

Fue ese el momento que Tsuna aprovechó para tomar las pastillas y encender sus llamas volando rápidamente hacia él.

Dino se dio cuenta y le disparó. Tsuna esquivó ágilmente el disparo y los que le siguieron. Hibari sacó las cadenas de sus tonfas y con ellas lo desarmó.

Dino sonrió y dijo:

—Parece que sin importar lo que haga sigo siendo más débil. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto —dijo derramando lágrimas.

Y sin más saltó hacia atrás.

Tsuna se apresuró a llegar y estiró su mano hacia él / Hibari volvió a tirar las cadenas enredando la otra mano de Dino en ellas.

 _Ya iba a alcanzarlo... / Solo faltaba tirar de ellas para llevarlo hacia él y recibirle con un tonfazo que no pudiera olvidar jamás._

Y entonces...

 **~*PUFF*~**

El tiempo de la bazuca acabó. Todo había acabado.

 **+. +. +. +. +. +. +**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente~**


End file.
